ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating the Risque/Chapter 12
Summary:- I'm sorry! I had to do it, I'm sorry! Forgive meeeeee! It had been a beautiful day, thought the old man as he walked down the street. Even now, he could sell the burning fire, the screams. How had it gone so wrong? Well, what happened was, in case you're wondering, Assef, Wali and Kamal had gone out. Everyone knew why the fuck they were gone out, and Assef had not allowed Tomas to come with him. Not after Gary, he'd said. Not after the child whom he had shot, almost raped, well, he wasn't going to let that happen again. So anyway, Johann and the Old man took Tomas to the park, but kept a watchful eye from Edward Cullen, who was still at large, the police said they were going to arrest him. Right. Well, Tomas was shrieking excitedly, and everyone decided they would go the park. Then, after that, they went to the market. They were walking along, when they spotted Assef. "ASSEF!" shouted Tomas, he began to run over to him. Then, from high above, they heard a voice say, "Not so fast, little child!" Tomas looked up slepically. It was, believe it or not, the master nun! He was holding a large gun, and he had it aimed right for Assef's head. Assef didn't see him, or maybe he was pretending not to, then, the master nun shot! Assef dove to the ground just in time, to see the bullet whip past him and shout an orange when the master nun dove from the roof. His cape flew out behind him, as he swan dived to the ground. Tomas ran, his feet sacking the floor, crying as he dove onto Assef. "Assef... Assef... nooooooooooooooooo!" said Tomas. "It's alright, we'll frighten him off, run, RUN!" Tomas didn't need to be told twice, he jumped up and raced over to the old man. "Daddy, ooh, help us!" He said. The old man nodded, and set about finding a rope. Meanwhile, in the old man's face, there was set determination as the master nun looked at Assef evilly. "You may be only a child, but you've lashed out at my son, my Gary! He's not dead! But you will be!" And he shot. Assef rolled onto the ground. "You're not taking me alive you bigot!" shrieked the master nun, cracking Assef across the face with the barrel of his gun. Assef screamed in pain, clutching his bloody nose. He kicked the master nun in the face and got to his feet. Meanwhile, Wali was tying a rope around the old man, patting him condesendingly on the head. Then, before anyone could react, they could smell... FIRE! "It's a boom!" said Kamal. He turned to the wolf. "Look out!" Then, Assef said, "What?" because he couldn't smell it. He had nostular problems. The old man was nowhere to be found. Tim was ticking away. Johann raced forward, his face a grey mask of homosexuality, he was as free as the wind. Assef felt himself go flying back as Johann's fist went flying into his stomach. He catapulted backward and landed on the ground. Then, the bomb went off! Smoke was everywhere, as the old man swung by on a rape and caught someone, he wasn't sure who. He swung them around, and they fell to the ground. It was Wali. "Assef..." Wali choked out. He ran over to where the black haired boy lay caughing. "Are you alright?" He roared as silently as pissible. "Mhhm," Assef said. "What, what, what's that?" He pointed to a lump on the ground. It was Johann. By the time they reached him, he was lying unconcious and dead on the ground. He was blown to bits. "Johann! MOOOOOOON!" said the old man as he fell to his knees beside what should have been a hand. He began to cry. "Please, baby! No! Oh God, I beg of you, please! Wake up!" He said crying. Tomas collapsed next to him as Kamal pulled him, Tomas, away. "Don't luck at him, it's hideous, don't!" He screamed in the child's ear. Assef punched Johann in the face. "FEEL THAT YOU FAGGOT!" He shouted in absolute sorrow. He turned Johann over and got on his back, straddling his legs over the raw, bloody slab of meat. He began bouncing around on his back. "He must be of some use!" He said. "Let's go!" He was bouncing on his back. He began sobbing as he flew through the air. Everyone jumped onto Johann and started going at high speeds. They were no going at 50000000000000000 miles per hour! They were headed for the master nun. "When I say jump, everyone go!" Assef said. The master nun was polishing his gun looking very pleased with himself for having killed Assef, or so he thought! There was something rocketing towards him, a bloody blurred beneficial mass! "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU FAGGOT!" shouted Assef just before he dove off Johann. Johann rocketeered into the master nun, sending him upwards into an explosion of stars! Everyone began to sing, their voices a harmonious melody. Tomas (Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum) what's wrong with me? (Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum) why do i feel like this? (Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum) i'm go-ing cra-zy now Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Wali No more gas in the rig Can't even get it started, Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it, Kamal All my life on my head Don't want to think about it, Feels like I'm going insane Ye-eah. Old Man It's a thief in the night To come and grab you (mm-hm) It can creep up inside you And consume you (mm-hm) Assef A disease of the mind It can control you (mm-hm) It's too close for comfort woah! Everyone Throw on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Assef Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia.. Disturbi-ia Master Nun Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me, Disconnectin' your call Your phone don't even ring, I gotta get out Or figure this shit out, It's too close for comfort wo-o-oah Tomas It's a thief in the night To come and grab you (mm-hm) It can creep up inside you And consume you (mm-hm) Wali A disease of the mind Kamal It can control you (mm-hm) Assef I feel like a monster wo-o-oah! Old Man Throw on your break lights (We're in the city of wonder) city of lights (Watch out) ohh (you might just go under Better think twice) think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter (be wise )be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Wali Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia disturbi-ia..ahh. Everyone (Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum) bum bum be-dum (Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum) bum bum be-duum (Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum) disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Kamal Release me from this curse i'm in trying to remain tame But I'm struggling if You can't go-o-o-o-o-o I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh ohhhhhhhhh Assef (Throw on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Watch out, you might just go under) Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia Tomas It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight disturbia (Ain't) disturbia (used to what you like)ahhhhhhhhh (Disturbia Disturbia) ohhh Old Man Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Edward Cullen :O Oooh, woah-woah-woah. Song used is Disturbia by Rihanna. It fits how everyone is disturbed by that which they see!